


House in the haunted forest

by Unhelpful_floor_goblin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Human Park Jisung (NCT), I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Suh Youngho | Johnny, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhelpful_floor_goblin/pseuds/Unhelpful_floor_goblin
Summary: I wanted to do an angsty story but ended up not liking it then I came back to it and hated it even more. This is kinda all over the place but.......
Relationships: Park Jisung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	House in the haunted forest

“If you go up there you might never come back.” Chenle said.

“That’s all made up lele.” Jisung rolled his eyes. “They just don’t want us to get lost.”

“But they would say that they didn’t want us to get lost up there if that was true.” Chenle argued.

Jisung was eleven when he made up his mind. Chenle, only being a year older, was terrified of the forest. The younger found it entrancing. It was a mystery and he wanted to solve it.

“I just want to go and see if it’s true. If you’re so worried then why don’t you go with me?” Jisung smiled knowing this would freak the older out.

“Never. Are you insane? I like life.” Chenle shook his head. “I just don’t see why you like it so much.”

“I don’t either. There’s got to be a reason though. I think my destiny is there.” Jisung stated as he poked a stick into the dirt.

They were seated in Jisung’s backyard that sat only a few feet from the forest. Their shoes had been caked in dirt from playing previously. Jisung’s jeans were tattered from the many weekends of relentless playing.

“If you do go, don’t die. I need someone to play house with me.” Chenle gets up and brushes the dirt off of his butt. The summer sun creating a halo around his body.

“I won’t die. But I’m going in now. Just stay out here and wait for me. I’ll be back in a minute.” Jisung follows Chenle’s actions. “If i’m not back in thirty minutes I’ll give you my popsicles and play any game you want for a week.”

Chenle perks up at that.

“You better hurry.”

Jisung nods and makes his way into the forest.

———

The sun shines through the treetops lighting Jisung’s path.

The forest was honestly beautiful. The trees towering over the young boy’s head. Jisung’s eyes tried not to miss a single detail.

A rustling in bushes, draws Jisung’s eyes. He pauses. He felt a shiver of fear creep down his spine. His breathing picked up. Panic set in.

A boy not much older came from around the bush. The boy locks eyes with Jisung. His jaw drops at the sight of the smaller boy.

“Who are you?” The boy asks still eyeing Jisung.

“Ji- Jisung.” He chokes out, still freaked out about the stranger in front of him.

“Jisung? Where did you come from?” The boy asks.

Jisung pointed back towards where he had entered the forest.

“Oh, so your one of the humans?”

“Isn’t everyone?”

The boy laughed at that. He shook his head as he got closer to Jisung. Jisung instinctively took a step back.

“I won’t hurt you. In fact I want to show you to my pack. They’ve never seen anyone brave enough to enter the forest.” 

A new voice breaks through the trees.

“Jaemin!”

Both boys turn their heads towards the sound of feet running through the trees.

“Oh shit they found me.” Jaemin says. “I guess you’ll meet my pack sooner than later.” Jaemin looks toward Jisung who stands shaking.

A man breaks through the trees. His blonde hair disheveled and crazed.

“Where do you think you’re going when you haven’t even finished your school work?” The man yells at Jaemin. His head snaps towards Jisung. “Oh, no.”

It feels like time has stopped. Jisung felt the ground moving form beneath his feet. His vision went black. He felt arms catch him before he passed out.

———

“I don’t know what to do Taeil. Jaemin found him in the forest. What if more of them come?” A voice says as Jisung regains consciousness.

“I don’t think they will. He was probably just curious. They’ve been scared of the forest for years now. Johnny made sure of that.” A different voice says.

Jisung blinks his eyes slowly. He is no longer in the forest but in a house. He sees two men standing beside each other.

The smaller one notices his movements.

“Hey, your awake now. Do you know your name?” The smaller man says. His face is gentle.

“Jisung. Where am I?” Jisung says as he pushes his body up.

“Okay, Jisung. I’m Taeil and this is Jungwoo. You’re at my house and we’re trying to get you home. Do you know where you live?” Taeil asks gently.

Jungwoo’s face is full of concern. He peers over Taeil’s shoulder to watch Jisung.

“ At xxx on xxxxxxxx in xxxxxxx, xxxxxxx.” Jisung says as he peers around the small room. It looks like it could be a hospital.

“Okay. I’m gonna go talk to my friend Doyoung for a minute. Jungwoo will keep you company for a while. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah.”

Taeil leaves through a door behind Jungwoo. The blonde still watching Jisung.

“What all did you and Jaemin talk about?” Jungwoo asks quietly.

“He just asked me my name and where i came from.” Jisung laughed a little. “You guys scared me a bit.”

“We should.” Jungwoo said flatly. “Why aren’t you scared?” Jungwoo asked but it was more to himself than Jisung.

“Is Jaemin your son?” Jisung asked out of curiosity.

“Yes. He’s my only pup.” Jungwoo smiled a little.

“Where’s his mom?” Jisung asked.

“I am his mom.” Jungwoo tilted his head. His mouth opened like he had finally understood something. “Here almost everyone can have babies. Where your from only women can have babies right?”

“Yeah. Can I have babies too?” 

“I don’t think so, buddy.” Jungwoo frowned. “You’re not like us. We’re different.”

“Chenle wants to have babies. That why he makes me play dad and he is the mom. He always wants to play house but I just want to play werewolves.” 

Jungwoo stiffens. “You like playing werewolves?”

“Yeah and vampires. Mommy says that monsters are scary but I don’t think they are. They just want to eat.” Jisung shrugs.

“They do. Why isn’t your mommy watching you?”

“Mommy is working because dad left us so now we don’t have any money.”

“Where did your dad go?”

“He wanted to have a different family. He said he didn’t love mommy anymore so he left.”

“I bet your mommy is very worried.”

“No she just wants me to stay outside so she can shoot up.” Jisung looks at Jungwoo directly. “She doesn’t care what I do or where I go.”

“I’m sorry that she does that. I could never imagine someone doing that to their baby.” Jungwoo looks pained.

“It’s okay because I have Chenle.” 

“Where is Chenle now?”

Jisung opens his eyes wide. “He’s waiting for me to come out of the forest.” Jisung jumps up and tries to run out of the door.

“Wait Jisung we’ll take you back. If not you’ll get lost and never find your way out.” Jungwoo says to Jisung right as the boy opens the door. 

Jisung pauses. A man stands right in front of him. He stares at Jisung and doesn’t move.

Jungwoo peeks to see who it is.

“Johnny, we know where he is from and he’s going back. He didn’t see anything. Don’t do anything please.” Jungwoo places himself in between Jisung and Johnny. “He is going home as soon as Doyoung and Taeil get back. He didn’t see anything. He passed out because he was startled by me and Jaemin. He is just a baby.”

Jisung peers around Jungwoo at Johnny. The tall man stares back at him. Jisung can’t help but feel a connection towards Johnny. Johnny just watches the boy.

“Send him home and make sure he doesn’t come back. If he does he won’t leave.” Johnny says as he stares at Jisung. He finally turns to leave. “Jisung don’t come back unless you never want to see your little friend again.”

Johnny leaves leaving Jungwoo and Jisung silent. Jungwoo turns around and hugs the boy.

“Jisung, when you leave, don’t come back. Please. If you do, you’ll break my heart. You need to live a happy life and it’s not in this forest.” Jisung could feel tears drip onto his dirty shirt. “I don’t want you to get hurt. I’ll always watch you. I’ll keep an eye on you until your all grown up.”

Taeil and another man came shortly after Jungwoo’s tears stopped. The man said that he was Doyoung and that he’d take Jisung home.

Jisung still couldn’t get Johnny out of his mind.

———

Life went on normally after that. There was just a few minor changes.

Jungwoo bought the house beside his. Jungwoo, Jaemin, and Jugwoo’s husband always made sure to take care of Jisung when his mother couldn’t.

Chenle also was taken care of by Jungwoo and Lucas.

When Jisung’s mother died. Jungwoo and Lucas adopted him. Making him Jungwoo’s second “pup”.

“Happy eighteenth birthday, Jisung.” Jungwoo said as the birthday boy came into the kitchen.

“Thanks, Mom.” Jisung smiled. He dropped his backpack on the back of his chair at the dining table.

“After school, we’re going to throw a small party for you.” Lucas said from the other side of the table.

Jisung ate his food quietly. Waiting for the loud uninvited guest to arrive. Soon, Chenle entered from the back door and ran towards the table.

“Baby Jisung is finally an adult.” Chenle said a bit too loudly. He hugged Jisung tightly from behind.

“Thanks for the wake up call, Chenle.” Jaemin grumbled as he stumbled around the corner.

Jaemin left during the night a lot to go see Jeno. Jeno was Jaemin’s boyfriend who often stayed at their house. He normally stayed for at least one week of the month sometimes more.

“Can we go to the forest and have a picnic or something for my birthday instead of a party?” Jisung asked quietly. He didn’t look up from his plate knowing what might happen.

Silverware clattered against plates. It was completely silent for a moment.

“We’ve talked about this, Jisung.” Lucas warned.

They had. Jisung was to never go in the forest. He understood everything they had given up to make sure that he didn’t but he still wanted to go.

“Why though? I’m eighteen now. I can make my own decisions now.” Jisung looked up from his plate.

“Because, baby, we want you live a life where you can travel the world and have fun.” Jungwoo said.

“It’s just a bunch of trees. I would still be living life. It’s not like i’d die.”

“Jisung.” Jaemin warned.

“I just don’t get it. It’s a forest. What could happen?”

“Do you really wanna see what happens?” Lucas asked.

“Lucas.” Jungwoo said fear adorning his features.

“No. Do you really wanna know? People die. Innocent people get taken and eaten there.” Lucas said flatly. “That’s why. And we’d know because we were the one taking people to feed him.”

“Lucas, now is not the time for this. He has school and Chenle is here.” Jungwoo said he sounded like he was starting to get angry. Something that only happens when talked about the forest.

“I still want to go.” Jisung said startling everyone. “I want to see him again.” 

“You do realize what you’re saying right?” Jaemin yelled. Chenle flinched.

“Chenle, go to school, we’ll see you tonight.” Jungwoo said softly to Chenle.

“Okay.” Chenle said shakily before leaving.

“If he doesn’t kill you on the spot then you’ll be owned by him. He’ll do horrible things to you. He has done it before.” Lucas said. “He used to make his partner walk around naked and wear a collar while he made our village watch. Do you want that?”

“I want to see him.” Jisung said.

“Your stubbornness will get you killed and i’m not going to watch it.” Jaemin said before leaving and slamming the door.

“Then, I’ll take you.” Jungwoo said with tears in his eyes.

Lucas got up and left to find Jaemin. Everyone hated talking about it but for seven years all he could think about was how Johnny had looked at him. Like he knew something that Jisung didn’t.

“I tried to prevent it but it’s just happening again.” Jungwoo said finally as tears spilled down his face.

“Again?”

“We’re immortal. Lucas, Jaemin, and I. We stop aging when we turn twenty. I’m 347 years old and you have been like this each time. You get reincarnated each time he decides to kill you. He never keeps you for too long. Each time you’re born in this town and you’re curious and venture into the woods. Then you see each other and he shows you mercy. Last time you were a troublemaking girl named Sarang. You always tried to run so he killed you after a year. And the longest he kept you was twelve years. Until he makes you immortal, you will live like this.” Jungwoo was sobbing at this point.

“Wait. So, you guys met me in each life?”

“Each one since me and Lucas were born.”

“So, what could be the worst that happens? I die and come back as someone else.”

“No it’s not just that. Each time you die he does it in the most painful way and makes all of us watch. Last time Ten and Kun took care of you. He made them eat you alive. If not they were going to kill their pup YangYang.”

“When he kills you, Lucas and I will have to be the first to hurt you.” Jungwoo’s tears had slowed down. “And I wouldn’t be able to do it. Which means he’ll kill Jaemin. I can’t have anymore pups and I love you both too much to watch it happen.”

“I love you too. Mom, I can never repay you for what you did but if I don’t do this then I don’t know how I’ll go on. All I think about is how he looked at me.”

“It wasn’t a loving look. He wanted to kill you then but I pleaded for him to keep you alive.” Jungwoo shouted.

“I know but I still want to see him.” Jisung could feel his own tears coming to his eyes.

“I can’t stop fate.” Jungwoo wiped his tears away with his sleeve. “Just know that I love you and that I’ll die for you no matter what.”

———

The forest was cool. It was March. A month had passed since the decision was made. He would meet Johnny.

Jungwoo held Jisung’s hand tightly. Lucas lead the way to the town in the center of the forest. Jaemin followed at the back.

“This is where Jaemin and I found you.” Jungwoo said softly as he squeezed Jisung’s hand.

Jisung could still see the bush that young and rebellious Jaemin had come out of. He wished he could go back and meet his family again. He wanted to relive his life with them but he also wanted to meet him.

When they could see the lights of the houses, Lucas slowed down to hold Jungwoo’s hand and Jungwoo let go of Jisung’s hand. Jisung watched as people came out of their houses at their arrival.

Couples stood on their porches to watch them pass by. Many people cried. Many people turned away once they saw him. They all knew his fate.

The house that they lead him to was gigantic. It was dark and gloomy. It was fitting for the man he had met so long ago.

Lucas opened the door and walked in. The house was quiet except for a faint gagging noise. As they got closer to what Jisung presumed to be a library, the noise got louder.

Lucas knocked on the door. Jungwoo gave Jisung a quick hug and peck on the forehead. Jaemin also gave him a hug. He could feel Jaemin’s tears on his shoulder.

“Come in.” A deep voice bellowed out from the other side.

Lucas entered first. Jungwoo had said something about Jisung going in last because he wasn’t immortal or an alpha. Jungwoo had also said something about omegas but he didn’t pay much attention.

“Johnny. He wanted to come.” Jungwoo said.

When he entered the room, he could see a beautiful man sucking Johnny’s private area. Jisung looked away once he had seen it.

“Cute. He wanted to see me but won’t even look at me now.” Johnny scuffed.

Jisung turned to look directly at Johnny. He tried to keep eye contact to make sure he wasn’t looking at the scene in front of him.

“So, you’ve seen me. What do you want? I’m busy at the moment.” Johnny said pointing to the man working his mouth.

“I would like to stay.” Jisung said quietly. He tried to sound sure but it just came out as a whisper.

“Really? You want to do this for the rest of your days?” Johnny pulled the man’s head off of his dick. It looked painful. “You want to take Taeyong’s job from him? You want to stay not knowing if you’ll live another minute?”

“Yes.” Jisung whispered.

“This is your only chance to get away. If you want to stay then come and replace Taeyong.” Johnny said with a smirk.

Jisung paused. He looked towards Jungwoo. Jungwoo had tears running down his face. He didn’t want to hurt his family more but he always wanted Johnny.

He slowly made his way toward Johnny. Johnny smirked as Jisung sank to his knees.

“Good boy.” He said as he petted Jisung’s hair. “Jungwoo, is he as pure as he seems?” Johnny looked up towards Jungwoo.

“Yes.” Jungwoo choked out. “He never wanted anyone else.”

“Leave. Take Taeyong with you.” Johnny said with the wave of his hand.

Jungwoo’s cries broke out. Jisung couldn’t see him but he felt tears prickle in his own eyes. He loved his mom, dad, and his brother but he wanted this.

“Do you have anything you want?” Johnny asked him as he petted Jisung’s head.

“Please don’t hurt my family when you kill me.” Jisung just wanted them to be fine after his fate was decided.

“That can be arranged. Now get to work. We’ll have to start somewhere.” Johnny stopped petting his hair.

Jisung scooted closer. He took Johnny’s length in his hands and gave it an experimental tug. He looked up at Johnny to see if he was doing well.

“Go ahead. Taeyong got me close so if you hurry it won’t take that long.” Johnny said as he weaved his fingers in Jisung’s hair. He guided Jisung towards his cock.

Jisung gave it a few licks. He decided that he didn’t like the taste of cum. He may have not done anything but that didn’t mean Jaemin didn’t tell him about sex.

He kissed the tip before opening his mouth to fit it in. Johnny was bigger than Jisung in every way. His cock really went to show that. Johnny was longer than him by quite a bit and a lot thicker. It was hard to even get half of it in his mouth.

Jisung sucked it like you would a popsicle. He bobbed his head down like Taeyong had when he came in. He moved his hands to stroke what he couldn’t put in his mouth. He wiggled his tongue around the mushroomed tip. When he rubbed it along Johnny’s slit, Johnny bucked up and groaned.

“You have a lot to learn but I like to teach.” Johnny said as he pushed Jisung’s head down lightly. Jisung eventually was able to fit a little bit more in as a couple minutes went by.

“Okay that’s enough.” Johnny pulled Jisung off gently. He didn’t want to scare Jisung away like he had with all of the others. He felt different about this one.

Johnny stroked his own length rapidly with one hand while one still held Jisung’s hair. He came not much long after. Depositing his semen across Jisung’s lips and cheeks.

“I like your body with this one. The last couple have been women and I didn’t like that.” Johnny says as he tries to catch his breath.

“Thank you.” Jisung said. The cum stringing his lips together as he said it.

“That’s hot.” Johnny laughed a bit before handing a cloth to Jisung for him to wipe his face.

Johnny got up and fixed his pants before he made Jisung stand. Johnny walked him to a room not far from the one he said was his.

“This is where you’ll stay when I don’t need you. You can do what you want with it. Your past rooms are all upstairs but I never liked your past lives much. You can have people over and I want you to finish school.” Johnny explained.

“They made you seem scary but you don’t seem that way.” Jisung said softly.

“I am scary. You just haven’t made me angry yet. When you do you can begin to count your days. But you also came much sooner in this life so I knew who to watch all these years.” Johnny said flatly. “I would have Jungwoo leave the door open so I could go watch you in your everyday life with disturbing your development.”

“Oh.” Jisung paled.

“I also don’t know if bringing Chenle here would be a good idea. I’m not the only vampire in this town.” Johnny said as he left down the hall. 

———

Life was pretty odd after that. If Jisung wasn’t getting trained by Johnny then he was presuming his regular life. With a few changes of course.

He would go to school each morning and see Chenle. But since Chenle wasn’t allowed to come home with him, he would go back to the forest directly after school. 

Johnny wasn’t normally at the house when he got home, so Jisung spent most of his time in one of his past rooms.

The oldest room had many books along the walls and dresses hanging in the closet. The dresses were dusty and old but were very high class. He wondered if he had been an upper class member or if Johnny had gotten them for whoever this person was.

He snooped through all of the shelves and books hoping to find a diary of some sort. He found a tattered photo album and small memo book under the bed when he felt the urge to look.

He brought the new found items to his room and placed them in his desk. He then began searching the next room.

It didn’t look much different besides that there were many pants and different colored button ups. Jisung assumed that this was a boys room due to the very vastly different styling of the room.

He eventually found unsent letters, photos, albums, cassette tapes, vhs videos, diaries, and many notebooks from all of the rooms. He made sure to keep each of them in order.

It was about dark when he began looking through the first photo album. 

There was one girl who stuck out. She was quite pretty but she looked sad. In each picture she would be stood off the the very left reading or just not paying any attention to the photographer. There was a family portrait on the last page. 

She was off to the left, as always, but this time she looked like she was paying attention. There was an old man who sat beside an older woman. They looked as if they were at a business meeting or something of the sort. There was another girl on the right and a small boy in the very center seated on the ground.

Jisung felt as if he had been looking in on a sad girl’s life. It almost felt wrong to open up the memo book but he had to know what they felt when they came here. He had to know what to expect from Johnny even if he said the Jisung was different from the others.

He opened up the first page.

January 14, 1853

I have yet to find a suitor that can take me out of this dreadful place. Mother says that soon if I don’t find my own husband that she will find one for me. Father agrees. He said that I need to spend more time learning how to cook and clean. I just wish I could escape to the places that are written in my beautiful books. A forest with a castle that holds a beautiful prince who needs a princes to kiss and love him for his beastly nature. I wish to be a beauty for my beast.

February 25, 1853

I ventured into the dark forest today. It felt as if it were calling to me. I met a charming man named Taeyong. He was deathly handsome. He said for me to leave the forest and never come back. I just wish I could stop the need to renter the towering trees. I feel that I belong in the looming shadows that are cast along the forest floor.

June 6, 1853

I have met my husband. He met me in the woods and asked for my hand in marriage. Father said yes instantly. I am too old to married to anyone else. I feel as if 26 isn’t that old though. I love Johnathan. He is my beast. I am his beauty.

July 19, 1853

Johnathan has a dark secret. His thirst for blood. When we enter his chambers to make love he often drinks from my neck. Many times he has left me bloodied and reaching the edge of my life. He says that we cannot have children and that I may not leave the house due to the knowledge of his secret. I miss dear Edward, my sweet baby brother. Laura writes often but I am forbidden from writing back. Dearest sister, if your beautiful eyes ever grace these letters please know that I also love you and wish you luck on your new child. Joseph will grow up to be a beautiful boy. If only father hadn’t taken us to this god forsaken land. We could be back in England. Enjoying tea and books as we had before.

Sincerely,  
Jane

October 23, 1853

I don’t know how long Johnathan will keep me alive. He gets mad often and curses at me. He says that he wishes I had been like the others. I think he has gone mad. Whoever finds this, tell my family that I love them. I’m sorry that I hadn’t married the first man you said and brought you a monster instead. I hope that he ends my life quickly.

December 7, 1853

I have been told by Jaehyun that I will die tonight. Johnathan cannot stand to look at my face any longer. He will be angry that I’m hiding this from him but I have seen Joseph my nephew and Elijah my second nephew. Elijah entered the woods and told me that he was lost. I showed him the path out and ran home right after. Dearest Elijah, stay out of the forest.

Jisung placed the book down beside the photo album. He was saddened by the letters that Jane had wrote.

He had figured out that Jane chose Johnny also. That Taeyong was good unlike what Jisung had saw before. And that Elijah had entered the woods.

Was Elijah the next?

A knock startled Jisung from his thoughts. Jisung scrambled to put the findings beneath his bed. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding once the books were hidden.

“Come in.” Jisung hollered from his bed.

Johnny came into the room slowly. He smiled to Jisung softly.

“What we’re you doing that your so out of breath now?” Johnny chuckled.

“Hiding something.” Jisung said truthfully.

“The books?” Johnny asked as he quirked an eyebrow. Jisung’s face paled. “I don’t mind. But they really didn’t like me towards the end. They aren’t wrong though.” He laughed slightly. “Just wait until you read Susanna’s. She really hated me. But I deserved it.”

“Did you want them to hate you?” Jisung asked.

“Yes.” Johnny nodded. “It made it easier to kill them if I also hated them. But I cared for each of them.”

“I don’t believe you.” Jisung said. “I mean you seem so nonchalant about it. There is no way you cared for them.”

“I did. It became tedious as the years went on to find another person in the woods. They all liked them same things. Books, music, me, sex, and the list only goes on.” Johnny looks deeply into Jisung’s eyes for a moment. “You’ll see soon the pattern that fate created. You’ll also see that you’re the only one who knows about the others. You were told because Jungwoo is a softy and I gave him permission.”

“Speaking of Jungwoo, when can I see him?” 

“Anytime. I’m not home often so you can do as you wish during that time. Just make sure you are able to have sex with me when I’m here.”

“Why is that the only thing you want with me?”

“It’s not but I know that eventually you won’t even want to do that. I’ve scared everyone here enough due to my anger so they all know their places. Sarang was sleeping with a man who wasn’t from the woods so she wanted to leave.” Johnny sighed. “So I had to kill her. I also had to make an example of her, just like the others so I made Ten and Kun face a punishment too.

“That scared everyone away. But, of course, Jungwoo didn’t listen. He fell in love with you when he found you in the woods and wanted to make sure you didn’t face the same thing that the others did.” Johnny sighed. “You didn’t listen though.” Johnny looks over to Jisung. “They all were different in there own ways so they all were loved in different ways.”

“So, you’ll love me?” Jisung whispers. He knew not to get his hopes up but he wanted to know.

“I already do. I started loving you a long time ago even though I knew it was wrong. I used to watch you everyday and I could see how you cared so much for everyone and tried not to hurt anyone. You even would write all night about how you wanted to come to me but how you knew it’d kill Jungwoo and Lucas.”

“I didn’t want to hurt them.” 

“I know.” Johnny pushes Jisung’s bangs away from his eyes. “I didn’t plan on hurting them. They took you away from the pain of your real mother and I thanked them for that. Jaemin, though, I still have to watch him. He doesn’t realize that your mine.”

“Jaemin won’t try anything. He loves Jeno.” Jisung laughs.

“You’d be surprised. He’s an omega they want what they want. Even if it’s just casual sex with an alpha. He was waiting for you to choose.” Johnny smirks. “I don’t care who you spend your time with just don’t think to fall in love with anyone.”

“I can’t. I love someone else already.”

“Oh, and who could this be?”

“He’s a bit scary at first. He’s lonely. He’s tall. He is really great in bed. And he loves me too.”

“I think I should meet this guy.” Johnny smiles.

“I think you should too.” Jisung leans closer to Johnny.

Johnny kisses Jisung lightly at first. It changes quickly. Jisung can practically feel the heat radiating from the pit of his stomach. It’s intoxicating.

Johnny pushes Jisung to lie on his back. Jisung complies and Johnny cages him in with his much larger frame.

“God, Jisung you drive me insane.” Johnny groans as Jisung ruts his hips to met Johnny’s own.

Jisung grinds against Johnny in a desperate attempt to easy the ache in his jeans.

“Can I take off my clothes, sir?” Jisung asks.

Johnny had established pretty early on that he had wanted the younger to call him ‘sir’ whenever they had sex. Johnny also said that he wouldn’t feed off of Jisung until he was comfortable with the idea of getting drained of his blood. Jisung was scared of the idea at first but had started to warm up to the idea. He still wasn’t sure if he was completely okay with it yet.

“Yes baby. You can.” Johnny says backing up enough to give the younger room to shed himself of the clothes. 

Jisung leans closer to Johnny again once had had shed himself of the layer of interference. His lips find purchase on Johnny’s much thicker lips. He opens his mouth slightly to let Johnny’s tongue explore, as he was taught.

“Good boy.” Johnny groans as Jisung rubs over his erection. “I taught my little baby well, didn’t I?”

Jisung nods and continues to open Johnny’s pants. He can see the very visible tent in Johnny’s boxers but he has learned that Johnny isn’t even fully hard yet. Jisung pulls down the waistband of the boxers to watch Johnny’s erection smack against his stomach.

“God, baby, you’re doing so well.” Johnny groans as Jisung begins tugging his hands slowly on Johnny’s huge length.

“I can prep myself, Sir, if you don’t want to.” Jisung whispers. He can barely make out the words because he was choking down his own moans.

Johnny pulls Jisung’s hand away and leans forward to kiss him slowly. The kiss was too slow for Jisung so he tries to quicken the pace but Johnny refuses with a smile.

“Face down, ass up.” Johnny says against Jisung’s lips.

Jisung places his face down in his pillows, wiggling his ass in the air to hopefully get Johnny to hurry. He spreads his legs wider to seem more inviting to the predator that just watches.

Jisung can feel when Johnny’s palm starts needing his ass. He can feel the blush creep up his chest to his cheeks.

“Jisungie, you have the sweetest ass yet. I want you to be the last one, okay?” Johnny says. Johnny leans forward and licks a strip along Jisung’s rim. “Will you be a good boy for me? Forever? I won’t kill you if you are.”

“I will. I’ll be a good boy, Sir.” Jisung moans. He can feel the wet muscle of Johnny’s tongue pushing into his hole, licking at his insides.

“Not Sir tonight, Jisungie. Just Johnny for tonight.” Johnny says as he backs away from the younger’s entrance.

“Okay, Johnny. I’ll be a good boy. Forever.” Jisung nods into the pillow. He can feel the tears of pleasure well up in his eyes.

Johnny presumes his previous menstruations with his tongue. Leaving the younger boy moaning and choking on gasps. When Johnny felt the boy was loose enough, he began stretching him out on his fingers. His fingers hit all of the right spots due to the length and width of the digits.

“Johnny, please.” Jisung chokes out.

“What baby? Tell me if you want something.” Johnny smirks. He loved watching Jisung come undone even by the simplest things.

“Please-“ Jisung moans loudly as his prostate is hit dead on. “Please, put it in now.”

“It is in. What do you really want?” Johnny can feel himself throbbing in his own jeans.

“Want your cock. Please, fuck me, Johnny.” Jisung moans out almost aggrievedly. 

“That’s my good boy.” Johnny kisses Jisung’s shoulders and back as he undoes his pants and slides them down his thighs.

Johnny spits on his dick to add extra lubricant for Jisung’s hole. He wants to make his baby cry but not in pain.

“Okay, relax. It’s gonna be a bit painful because we don’t have actual live in here.” Johnny says as he lines himself up with Jisung’s awaiting entrance. He rubs small circles into Jisung’s hips to prepare him for the intrusion.

The blunt head hurts the most. Jisung clenches his jaw to hold back a pained shout. Johnny was very well endowed in his intimate area. He was probably three or four inches bigger than Jisung’s 6 inches. He was a lot thicker too. Johnny went slow. Inch by inch his dick disappeared into the right heat. When he was fully seated in the younger, he paused giving the boy time to adjust to his size.

“You can move now.” Jisung says as he buries his face further into his pillows.

Johnny pulls out slowly until his tip catches on Jisung’s tight rim. He buries himself back in even slower. Jisung whimpers at the movements. Johnny picks up sped gradually until he is fucking into Jisung at a fast and hard rate.

Jisung is rocked forward with every thrust. He practically screams when Johnny hits the sensitive bundle of nerves. Johnny smirks and aims directly for the spot with inhuman accuracy.

Jisung cums, spilling a mix of ‘please’, ‘cumming’, and ‘Johnny’ from his saliva drenched lips. Johnny wants to fuck him even harder as he feels the younger spasm around him but he also wants to give Jisung some time to recover. He may have been training Jisung but this was only their third time having sex.

Their trainings mainly consisted of Johnny pleasuring Jisung and Jisung returning the favor but never true sex. The first time they had sex Johnny had been gentle and sweet, teaching Jisung all about how he was supposed to feel during it. The second time had been a bit more rough and quick, showing Jisung how to get off quickly. It was a ouch and pull between teaching Jisung how to please and feel pleasure.

“Can I keep going, baby?” Johnny asked feeling his patience wearing thin.

“Yes, please.” Jisung whimpered from the pillow.

Johnny hammered into Jisung’s prostate filling Jisung’s softening dick back to full hardness. Jisung whined and moaned under the brutal pace but he felt himself nearing the edge quite quickly yet again.

“I’m gonna cum.” Jisung moaned as he stated to feel his legs shake.

“Me, too.” Johnny grunted out. “I wanna fill you up with my cum and breed you.” Jisung moaned. He knew deep down that it was impossible but he loved the idea of carrying Johnny’s babies. “Gonna fuck it so deep into you that you’ll keep getting pregnant for years. Wanna breed you so everyone will know that your mine.”

Jisung’s vision goes white as he cums for a second time. Shaking in Johnny’s palms.

“God, baby, you feel so fucking good around my cock.” Johnny grunted out as his pace begins to falter. “Jisungie, let’s have a bunch of babies so we can show everyone how good I fuck you. Would you like that baby? To carry my babies til the day you die?” Jisung nods his head dumbly still coming down from his high.

Johnny cums in Jisung’s hole, burying himself balls deep inside of the younger. He shallowly thrust into Jisung as he works his way through his orgasm.

Johnny repositions their bodies to spoon each other without ever pulling out of Jisung. The older breaths heavily on the smaller’s neck.

“Johnny, you know I can’t actually have you babies, right?” Jisung whispers. He feels like his heart is shattering, he wishes that he could carry Johnny’s children but anatomy fucked him out of that.

“There is always other ways, baby. Don’t worry about it too much, I love you either way.” Johnny says as he nuzzles into Jisung’s back.

Jisung hums and feels himself drifting off to sleep. He dreams about becoming round with Johnny’s babies. About raising a family with his lover. About Johnny.

———

“So you live in the forest now?” Chenle asks over their lunch.

“Yeah it’s pretty cool. Johnny is a lot nicer than he comes off as. He is actually very sensitive to my feelings just as long as I follow the rules.” Jisung says nonchalantly.

“Rules?”

“Yeah. I have to go to school everyday. I have to be home by seven. I have to eat regularly. I can’t bring you to the forest. I have to be in bed by ten.”

“Wait I can’t go to the forest?”

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“Don’t know. Maybe it’s because your human and you haven’t been exposed to that.” Jisung looks up at Chenle. The older looking a bit offended. “I honestly have no clue. But if Johnny says not to do something there’s a reason.”

“That’s no fair. You get to have all of the fun. You get all the vampire dick you want while i’m stuck with my hand because no one else here is gay or even bi.” 

The bell rings. Jisung collects his school items and heads to his next class. He can’t stop wondering why Chenle can’t come to the forest.

———

“Why can’t Chenle come here?” Jisung asks.

Jisung is curled up in an over stuffed chair in one of the main libraries of the house. Jungwoo sits opposite of him and Taeil sits beside the window.

“No outsiders. It’s easier that way because it doesn’t draw attention to us and it keeps them safe.” Taeil explains.

“But Chenle already knows about all this stuff. He is basically family and has known for years what goes on here.”

“We can’t all control ourselves all of the time. Johnny isn’t the only vampire. And he isn’t the only thing in this forest that feeds on humans.” Jungwoo pitches in.

Jisung had learned early on that few supernatural species lived in the forest but that doesn’t mean they were the only ones alive. The wolves, vampires, witches, mermaids, and ghost lived here.

Taeil, Doyoung, Jungwoo, Lucas, Jaemin, and Jeno were wolves. Johnny, Renjun, and Sicheng were vampires. Taeyong, Kun, Yangyang, and Sungchan were witches. Ten, Yuta, and Shotaro were mermaids. And Jaehyun, Hendery, Xaiojun, and Haechan were ghost. They all had their own power dynamic though.

Johnny lead them all and made sure that they kept updated with the rest of the word. Supernatural or normal.

And the rest filled in as doctors, teachers, technicians, and even cooks. It was peaceful except for when a new version of Jisung came around. That was the only chaos in their secluded lives.

“I still don’t understand though. Chenle could just live with me. He wants to move out of his parent’s house anyway.” Jisung shrugged.

“Honestly that’s a question to ask Johnny. He didn’t want life to be anymore complicated than you. The curse that was never broken.” Taeil says pointing a finger towards Jisung.

“Hey, my baby did nothing wrong. Honestly I’m proud of him.” Jungwoo says to Taeil. He turns an affectionate smile towards Jisung. “How’s Johnny treating you?”

“Good. Really good. I’ve been reading about the others through diaries left behind and other objects and it seems that there is a pattern.” Jisung loved talking about his ideas into why Johnny was the way he was. “We are all related.” He looks at both omegas with excitement written all over his features. “We are descendants of one main witch. She was the one who fell for Johnny and cursed him. She basically made it so Johnny could never get rid of her. All of the families had two or more children. And one child from each generation found their way to Johnny. He preferred males so they lasted longer. But when they showed traits of the first witch he quickly got rid of them.

“With me being raised by Jungwoo instead of my mother it breaks the pattern. Which means I’m either an outlier to the theory or a keeper. I may not die.” Jisung says too cheerfully for the dark subject.

“So, because I raised you to be different, I helped you last longer?” Jungwoo asks letting it sink in.

“Essentially.” Jisung shrugs.

“Let’s hope you do because I can’t stand the way he acts when he’s not around you.” Taeil rolls his eyes dramatically.

They sit around making small talk for hours. The omegas only leaving after hearing all of the details of the new couples love life. Jisung felt embarrassed but also like he was just talking to his mom who had become a head figure in his life.

———

Johnny fucks into Jisung at an inhuman pace. Leaving the boy gasping and moaning. Jisung hadn’t cum this many times ever. After the fourth time he stopped actually cumming, he had already had two dry orgasms and felt like he was going to pass out.

“I’m so close baby. So close.” Johnny growled. “Gonna fill you full of my cum. Gonna get you pregnant.” Johnny fucked right into his prostate. Jisung didn’t know what made Johnny say things like that but it honestly affected him too.

Jisung screamed as he had another dry orgasm. Johnny came into him not long after. Jisung felt as if he couldn’t move at all. Like his body was broken into pieces then piled up in a heap.

“You did so good, baby.” Johnny says as he kisses Jisung. Jisung doesn’t remember much past that other than feeling a wet cloth touch his thighs.

Jisung slept like he was dead that night.

———

“Johnny?” Jisung asks one night over dinner.

“Yes, baby?” Johnny watches Jisung. Literally. Johnny never eats he just sits and watches Jisung eat.

“Why do you always say that you want to get me pregnant? I mean, don’t get me wrong it’s so hot in the moment but afterwards-“ Jisung pauses his heart clenches. “It hurts knowing that I can’t give you babies.”

Johnny’s eyes soften. “Baby, we can change that, don’t worry. It just takes a little help.”

“What do you mean? I don’t have a vagina.” Jisung says extremely confused at this point.

“Neither does Jungwoo and he still had a baby.” Johnny says matter of factly. “We just have to turn you.”

“Turn me?”

“If we get some help from the witches, we can turn you into an omega wolf which will allow you to carry my babies.” Johnny says smiling at Jisung.

“But, then I wouldn’t be human. I wouldn’t be myself.” Jisung says almost sadly.

“It sounds tough but it’s actually a lot easier than it seems. Also being immortal is way better than being human.” Johnny says supportively. “And then you can be with me forever.”

Jisung blushes. He thought back to everything Jungwoo had told him about omegas. They could have babies. They had heats. But heats were painful and could only be solved by an alpha’s knot. Johnny wasn’t an alpha so it was going to hurt a lot.

“But what about heats?” Jisung said shyly.

“They make knotting potions. I’ll just knot you.” Johnny rests his head in his hand.

“Okay.” Jisung nods.

Jisung said it was okay. He was going to become an omega to carry his lover’s children. He didn’t know how he would feel about everything but he did know one thing for sure.

Johnny wanted to have kids with him, make him immortal, and be with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I’m sorry. If you enjoyed this though, kudos? Comment? I’ll make another part if you guys want me to but as of now........ not gonna happen. Anybody see what i did there??? *laughs in sad Johnny stan joke embarrassment*


End file.
